


Jealousy, Suspicions, and Espionage

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Conflict Resolution, Espionage, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lover's Quarrel, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Mina has always been the jealous type. But when she started to act weird, Tzuyu got suspicious and decided to investigate.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Jealousy, Suspicions, and Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Same universe as [Prankster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230005). Some references to it are mentioned.

"Where are you going, Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu looked up from her seat when she heard a familiar, soft voice. She saw Mina padding towards her, a Nintendo switch in one hand, her expression puzzled and questioning.

"It's Elkie's birthday," Tzuyu explained with a smile before looking down again, her hands busy tying up her shoe laces. "The others and I have prepared a surprise for her."

"Oh." Tzuyu straightened up from her seat and observed Mina in her periphery as she stand up. She then saw the odd expression she'll usually see whenever she mentions Elkie and it made her pause.

"Okay," the older girl said after a while as she step inside the living room. "Just text me when you're done."

Then Mina put down her switch on the nearby shelf before walking towards her. Tzuyu smiled, her arms out for the expected hug, and was surprised when the older girl firmly but gently cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips instead.

And when the kiss lasted a full minute, Tzuyu heard someone loudly clearing their throat a few times.

"Get a room," Chaeyoung grumbled on the corner, one hand holding her phone and the other holding a colored pen. She is balancing a sketchbook on her lap, her eyes switching between it and her phone. "We don't have to see that."

"I think it's adorable," Nayeon supplied with a smirk. She is sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands. "I like it when Mina gets jealous. She gets brave."

"That's true," Chaeyoung drawled before humming, her hand busy moving as she draw.

"Seeing it in action is like watching a live drama."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes before giving one last peck to Mina after they parted. "My relationship is not like one of your dramas, unnie."

"Says you."

Tzuyu sighed before turning to Mina who is visibly blushing, obviously embarrassed at her own actions. "You're okay with this, right?" she asked softly, her arms still wrapped around the older girl.

"Of course." Mina then wrapped her arms around Tzuyu's neck, giggling when the watching Nayeon squealed from her spot. "As long as you come back to me," she stated with a soft smile and Tzuyu can feel her fingers idly caressing her neck.

"Awww..."

"Nayeon-unnie," Tzuyu deadpanned. She turned to their eldest, who is looking at them like they're the most adorable thing in the world, before giving her a mild glare. "Stop teasing."

Ignoring Nayeon who just laughed out loud in reply while balancing the cup in her hands as did, Tzuyu turned back to Mina and gave her a lopsided smile. "See you later?"

Mina just nodded with a smile and a hum, her face still red. She then gave Tzuyu a quick peck before walking away, whining softly at Nayeon who teased her when she reached out for her switch.

"But seriously, don't make her jealous." Nayeon sipped on her cup while watching Mina disappear behind her room's door. "You know she's sensitive. And even more so when it comes to you," she added while giving Tzuyu a look behind her cup.

"I am _not_ making her jealous, unnie," Tzuyu defended as she pick up her clutch bag. While appraising herself in front of the mirror, she added, "and we've talked about it. There's nothing to be jealous of."

Nayeon hissed and tut-tutted disapprovingly. "Oh, Tzuyu. So young and _oh_ so naive." She smirked when Tzuyu turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "A woman's heart is a mysterious thing, young one. So complex. So complicated."

The older girl then paused before sighing wistfully, one eyebrow raised as she sip on her cup again, seemingly looking somewhere faraway. "And it takes a woman's keen sensibilities to fully understand another woman's heart," she finished, almost dramatically, with an emphatic nod.

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But I _am_ a woman."

"Don't listen to Nayeon-unnie," Chaeyoung interrupted as she look up from her sketchbook, grinning in amusement while pointing a teasing pen at Nayeon. "She's just being melodramatic because her favorite drama aired its last episode yesterday."

Nayeon gasped in mock indignation. "I deserve to feel what I feel, _Chaeyoung_." And after glaring playfully at their second youngest who just laughed before going back to her sketch, she turned to look at Tzuyu again.

"Trust me. Mina _may_ say she's okay with it but it doesn't mean she's _actually_ okay with it," the older girl explained, nodding sagely while finishing her tea. "Do you get what I'm saying, Tzuyu?" she added as she put away her cup before giving the younger girl a knowing look.

Tzuyu opened her mouth to retort but decided against it. So she just nodded in reply before turning to look at the mirror again to check herself.

And when everything is finally set, she waved to the girls before going out.

Inside the car, she fished out her phone from her bag and sent Mina a text:

 _Im in the car now_  
_otw to the resto :)_  
**Me**   
(9:01 PM) 

_Ok :) Take care_  
**Mina-chan** ♥  
(9:06PM) 

_I love u_  
**Mina-chan** ♥  
(9:06PM)

 _I'll wait til u get_  
_home ok? :)_  
**Mina-chan** ♥  
(9:07 PM)

  
Tzuyu smiled, feeling the familiar affection as she read and re-read the messages. She was about to reply when she paused, thoughtful, when she remembered Nayeon's words earlier.

 _Is Mina really okay with this?_ she mused. She was about to type her question when she paused again, shaking her head as she did. 

_This is not the right time,_ she thought as she compose her reply.

  
_I love u too_  
_I'll be home soon_  
**Me**   
(9:09 PM) 

  
"You're here!" Shuhua exclaimed in excitement when Tzuyu finally stepped inside the restaurant. "Now go sit and entertain the others while I go prepare the cake, okay?"

Tzuyu just nodded with a smile before walking towards the table where her other friends are sitting. And as they chatted along, telling their stories in their shared language, she couldn't help but think about Mina.

And when the cake was brought in and everybody sings and make their wishes, with Elkie blowing the candles and making her own wish, Tzuyu will continue to think about Mina until she gets home.

* * *

"You're going out again?"

Tzuyu looked at Mina who is sitting on her bed with her phone. "Just a quick coffee. I'll be back soon."

"How many of you will be there?"

Tzuyu looked again at the other girl, noticing the odd lilt in her tone when she asked the question. "Just me and Elkie," she explained before turning back to her closet. "The others have schedules so they can't come."

Mina just hummed in reply, turning away and looking back to her phone without another word. Her thumb kept scrolling and scrolling, humming every now and then, as Tzuyu continue to rummage through her closet for something to wear.

"You go out with her a lot."

Now holding a shirt in her hand, Tzuyu turned to Mina again who is looking at her with an odd look. She was about to reply before she paused, _really_ looked, and saw the subtle frown almost unnoticeable to most.

But not to Tzuyu.

"She's my friend." Tzuyu threw the shirt on the nearby dresser before walking towards the bed. She sat, moved closer, and maneuvered herself so she will be face-to-face with Mina. "Just a friend," she added, firmly and reassuringly, before reaching out to grasp the other girl's idle hand.

"Just a friend," she repeated softly, smiling as she grasp the hand with both of her own before gently kissing Mina's knuckles. "Okay?"

"Okay." Mina smiled fondly, the affection in her face familiar to Tzuyu. "Come back soon."

"I will." And with that, Tzuyu beamed. She then kissed Mina's cheek before picking up the thrown shirt and walking back to the closet again.

"Text me when you're done," Mina reminded her when she saw Tzuyu finally dressed up and ready to go. "I love you," she added softly, her voice full of affection and her face full of warmth.

Tzuyu beamed and nodded. "I love you, too." She then blew a kiss, chuckling when Mina giggled at her antics before waving her away with an embarassed smile.

"You're going out?" Tzuyu turned to look at Jihyo who is walking towards her way. "Where are you going?"

"Just a coffee with Elkie, unnie," she explained as she close the door with a soft click. "I won't go far," she added, understanding the need to explain herself to their leader.

The older girl hummed as she nod. She then crossed her arms before slightly tilting her head. "And what did Mina say about that?"

"Nothing." Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Jihyo look at her with a thoughtful expression. "Mina is okay with it."

Jihyo raised an eyebrow at that. She looked at Tzuyu for an unnervingly long time, seemingly studying her, before chuckling and shaking her head.

"Okay. If you say so." The older girl then affectionately patted Tzuyu at the shoulder, still shaking her head as she did, before walking towards the kitchen while audibly chuckling along the way.

Confused, Tzuyu will remain on her spot as she watch the retreating back of their leader. After a few seconds or so, she will then shake her head before walking towards the door, mumbling under her breath about how the weird unnies are always making fun of her.

But as Elkie tell her stories, animated and upbeat, Tzuyu will laugh in amusement while still thinking of Jihyo's reaction and Nayeon's earlier words.

* * *

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one." Mina smiled at her and Tzuyu noticed how she subtly hid her phone behind her back. "Just a friend," the older girl added with a lopsided grin.

Tzuyu, although confused at Mina's odd reaction, just nodded. "The dinner is here," she explained as she gesture outside, one hand still holding the doorknob. "Are you coming?"

"Just a second." Mina walked around Tzuyu, giving a quick peck on the younger girl's cheek, before rushing outside and into the bathroom at the far end of the hallway.

"Is Mina-unnie talking to someone in the bathroom?" Dahyun asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion behind her glasses as she sit down. "Isn't she coming to eat?"

"She will," Tzuyu answered tersely as she reach out for the chopsticks.

"She's been on her phone a lot lately," Jeongyeon said before slurping on her noodles. "If I didn't know any better, I'll think she's talking to someone she's dating."

"She _is_ dating someone," Jihyo retorted firmly, eyes widened in reprimand at Jeongyeon before gesturing to Tzuyu who is quietly eating her food. "So don't say things like that."

Jeongyeon's eyes widened in understanding. She then turned to Tzuyu and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu just shrugged before giving a small smile. "It's okay, unnie." She then reached out for a bibimbap and took a distracted bite, quietly chewing while partially listening to the other girls talk about everything and nothing.

It's not like she can blame Jeongyeon for saying out loud what she's already been noticing lately. Except for the dating comment, Tzuyu can't deny that Mina has been on her phone often these past few weeks.

 _Too_ often for her liking, if Tzuyu is being honest with herself.

It's not necessarily a bad thing—everyone is always on their phone anyway. But the way Mina's eyes will light up when there's an incoming message and the way she's always making sure that she's out of the earshot whenever she's talking to someone on her phone is, objectively speaking, very odd and borderline suspicious.

 _Very_ suspicious, if Tzuyu is being honest with herself.

 _She's hiding something from me,_ she mused as she absentmindedly pick up another bibimbap, apologizing to Momo when she softly hit her hand with her chopsticks.

"Hey." Tzuyu looked up and saw Mina who is smiling brightly at her. She then sat down beside Tzuyu before scanning the table for something she would like to eat. "Miss me?"

Despite her troubling thoughts, Tzuyu still gave Mina an affectionate smile. "Always."

"Ugh. We're eating here," Chaeyoung quipped with a disgusted face, although it morphed into smile when she noticed that Tzuyu seems to not be in a mood for jokes.

"Hey, Nayeon-unnie," she said instead, pointedly turning to their eldest who seems to be observing the couple with a pensive expression. "There's a new drama you'll probably like. Wanna watch it later?"

"Nope. I'm trying to wean off of my addiction," Nayeon retorted with a shrug. "Besides, there are more important things I should focus on," she added as she gave a quick glance at the couple before turning back to her food.

"You sound so serious, Nayeon-unnie," Jeongyeon said with a chuckle. "Should we be worried?"

And as Nayeon loudly defend her right to do and say what she wants, with Jihyo sighing when Jeongyeon sarcastically talked back, Tzuyu will continue to smile at Mina who is asking her softly about what food she likes.

And as Momo loudly complain to the room about the missing jokbal, with Sana patiently explaining to the girl that they didn't order one, Tzuyu will keep smiling as Mina reach out to pick what Tzuyu likes before putting it on the younger girl's plate.

And as Jihyo shush them all with her loud voice, with Dahyun quietly eating while watching the bickering unnies and Chaeyoung casually getting up with a declaration that she'll be eating in the living room instead, Mina will keep smiling at Tzuyu, her attention fully on the younger girl while she ignore the chaotic but familiar scenarios around them.

And the visible affection in Mina's eyes will bring comfort to Tzuyu despite the fact that the thudding in her heart is telling her to feel otherwise.

* * *

"What?"

Elkie squinted her eyes, one hand holding a fork midair. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Tzuyu replied before turning her attention to her pasta. "Just some problems with our schedules," she said, not exactly lying since they _do_ have some problems with their schedules.

It's just that, in addition to that, Tzuyu has been dealing with her own, _very_ specific problem.

Elkie just nodded and hummed before turning her attention back to her own food. "So how are things with Mina?" she casually asked after a while as she twirl her fork into her pasta.

 _I don't know anymore,_ she thought before smiling at Elkie. "It's fine. She's at home right now." Tzuyu then continue to eat, ignoring the persistent, sinking feeling that she's been feeling lately.

It's not that Mina is treating her any differently. On the contrary, she's still her usual sweet, attentive self whenever it concerns Tzuyu. The problem is, while she's still the Mina that she fell in love with, the older girl's persistent odd behavior is still as present as ever.

Add the fact that it seem like Mina is not about to share anytime soon.

"You know, we never really talk about your girlfriend." Tzuyu snapped out of her thoughts before looking up at Elkie who is giving her a thoughtful look. "Like, let's say, about how long you've actually been together. Stuff like that."

"You mean officially?" Tzuyu hummed in thought as she thought back, smiling fondly when some memories came back to her. "We've been officially together since 2017."

Elkie nodded. "Unofficially?" she then asked, her smile playful and teasing.

Tzuyu chuckled. "I'm not sure. It feels like forever, you know?"

The other girl hummed then looked at Tzuyu, eyes mildly scrutinizing as if she's considering something. "You really love her, do you?" she said after a while, her tone light, before smiling when Tzuyu smiled fondly in reply.

"I do," Tzuyu replied after a while. "I love her so much."

And when she said her goodbyes to Elkie who explained that she's going somewhere else, Tzuyu will mull over the recent events and Mina's odd behavior as she journey back home.

And after a lot of thinking, Tzuyu finally decided to just confront Mina directly once and for all—mostly for the sake of her sanity.

And with a sigh and some memorized lines, she opened the door, determined, before stopping in her tracks at the unusual sight.

"You're going out?" Tzuyu asked with furrowed eyebrows as she observe Mina's hurried movements.

"Oh. You're here," Mina said, her tone surprised. She then paused and automatically walked towards Tzuyu, giving the younger girl a distracted peck on the lips before moving again, noticeably faster this time. "I just need to buy some things."

"What things?" Tzuyu asked slowly and calmly, remembering the planner in Mina's room that she meticulously maintains—the planner that Tzuyu is privy to since she, sometimes, would go out in lieu of Mina whenever the other girl is unavailable or not feeling well. "It's not grocery day."

"Just some things I forgot to buy yesterday," Mina hurriedly explained before giving Tzuyu a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Gotta go. Love you." She then walked around Tzuyu, her steps hurried, and outside the door.

"Love you..." Tzuyu mumbled in then wind as she turn slightly, her questioning eyes following the retreating form of her girlfriend who never heard her reply.

Now alone, Tzuyu absentmindedly took off her shoes. Afterwards, she walked inside and into the living room, very much confused and slightly disoriented.

Now alone, Tzuyu looked back at the past events, searching and connecting, facts and thoughts scrambling and swirling in her head as she try to make sense of everything.

And after hours of contemplating alone, she finally reached a conclusion that is both illogical _and_ logical.

* * *

"You think that Mina-unnie might be cheating on you," Chaeyoung deadpanned as she stare blankly at Tzuyu. "Mina, the girl who had a crush on you during our trainee days. That Mina?"

"Well, she never really confirmed anythi—"

"Mina," Chaeyoung continued, her voice audibly louder, completely ignoring Tzuyu's interruption, "the girl who asked you to be her girlfriend years ago _then_ waited patiently for you when you said you weren't ready yet. _That_ Mina?"

She then looked at Tzuyu, long and hard, before squinting her eyes in suspicion. "Are you on drugs, Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, running one hand through her hair while Chaeyoung continue to look at her, unimpressed and mildly offended. "Do you _really_ think I don't know how it sounds?"

"Good," Chaeyoung deadpanned before reaching for her glass of water. "But just in case, remember that drugs are bad, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes before sighing again, this time out of resignation. "Don't pretend that you don't notice anything," she accused at her friend, her voice soft and lacking any bite. "You're also her friend. I know you're seeing something, too."

"But have you talked to her, yet?" Chaeyoung calmly countered as she put down her glass, huffing when Tzuyu shook her head. "You need to talk to her if you're that bothered. That's the first rule of relationships."

"And I _tried_." Tzuyu then furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "But I feel like she's avoiding me."

Chaeyoung hummed, her fingers thrumming on the table as they became silent, both seemingly contemplating their own thoughts as the bustling sounds inside the café became their background noise. Tzuyu is staring blankly at the space above the other girl's head, her own thoughts racing a thousand miles per seconds.

"Okay," Chaeyoung said with a sigh, effectively breaking the silence. " _Assuming_ that I do agree that there is something odd going on lately, you still have to agree that the only way to settle this is for the both of you to _actually_ talk."

"No," Tzuyu said, her eyes slowly drifting downwards before fixing a stare at the other girl's questioning eyes. "There's another way."

Chaeyoung will tilt her head in curiosity but Tzuyu will only look at her, expecting her to understand. And after a few seconds of just staring, she will widen her eyes in understanding while simultaneously shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, Tzuyu. I won't be dragged into one of your unnecessary schemes again."

"But it's the only way."

"The other way is an actual, _mature_ conversation." Chaeyoung will then look at Tzuyu, the same way she looked at her when she drenched the sleeping Nayeon with ketchup. "You can be so immature for someone supposedly mature, you know?"

Tzuyu sighed in defeat. "So what do I do now?" she asked, mostly to herself, as she slump back on her seat with her eyes on the ground. "She's not sharing anything and it seems like she's avoiding me whenever I try to talk to her about it. And since I can't talk to her, I'm now avoiding her because seeing her do these... _weird_ things is making me want to talk to her about it."

She then looked at her friend, her expression as exhausted as what she's currently feeling. "Do you see the problem, Chaeyoung?"

Chaeyoung will close her eyes and sigh before nodding. After a while, she'll open them and look at Tzuyu, her fingers thrumming rhythmmically on the table, seemingly contemplating.

And after some thoughts and considerations, Chaeyoung sighed again, her decision finally made.

"You can't force me again to help," she started while wagging a stern finger, her diplomatic tone a contrast to her blatant words of refusal.

"But," Tzuyu will look at her friend who paused, a finger raised in thought, before continuing, "maybe some of the _other_ members are bored enough to help you with your schemes."

* * *

"We'll help you."

"Whatever you're planning, we want in."

Tzuyu squinted her eyes, looking first at the beaming girl whose borderline-manic expression is making her somewhat nervous, before drifting her eyes towards the next girl whose expression is more subdued but still just as excited. "I haven't even told you anything, unnie."

"We're not blind, Tzuyu. We can see that you're having marital problems."

"They're not married yet, Momo." Sana said as she gave the older girl a look before turning back to Tzuyu with a beaming smile. "But yes, we notice things."

Momo nodded in agreement. "So when do we start?"

Tzuyu continued to look at the couple, her eyes flitting from one girl to another, feeling a bit unsure about the situation. "Just like that?" she asked, suspicious at how easy it is. "You're not even going to talk me out of it?"

"Talking is boring," Momo said with a shrug before casually sitting back on her seat. "Besides, we're also curious."

"Mina is not exactly the adventurous type," Sana added with a giggle, also sitting back and into Momo's arms. "So we want to know what she's up to."

"Besides, your pranks were amazing. We're looking forward for something like that again."

"We're very excited."

Tzuyu sighed before uncrossing her arms. "We won't _prank_ my girlfriend, Momo-unnie. We'll just follow her around the next time she goes out."

"Oh! Stalking! I can definitely help with that!" Sana exclaimed with an excited squeal and an eager clap. "I'm a master of disguises."

Tzuyu quirked an unconvinced eyebrow. "You are?"

Momo chuckled knowingly while Sana giggled before nodding. "I always go back to Japan without the fans knowing. Don't you remember?"

Tzuyu nodded in understanding, remembering the older girl's propensity for traveling abroad unnoticed. "Okay. You're both in," she said as the two smile and squeal excitedly, slightly bouncing on the sofa as they did.

"We're doing an espionage! Isn't this exciting?"

Momo nodded. "Totally. I've always wanted to do something like this ever since Mina roped me into watching spy movies."

"Speaking of Mina," Tzuyu started after clearing her throat, her head titled slightly in thought as she flit her eyes between the two older girls. "I'm surprised you'll want to get involved. She's one of your closest friends, after all."

"Yes, but imagine the possibilities." Momo's eyes twinkled, seemingly in wonder and awe, before slumping forward on her seat. "Myoui Mina _cheating_? That's a game-changer right there."

" _Possibly_ cheating, Momo. We're not yet sure if she is," Sana, with eyes slightly widened in reprimand, immediately countered before Tzuyu can open her mouth in protest. "But yes, her _hypothetical_ cheating is definitely a game-changer." She then paused, tilting her own head in thought, before continuing. "Like I said, she's not exactly the adventurous type."

"It's like finding shiny crystals during your hike in the mountains. That kind of thing is surprising to most people."

"We're _not_ going to talk about your childhood hobby again, Momo," Sana hissed quietly, but not unkindly, before turning to Tzuyu again with a grin. "So when do we start?"

And after explaining to the two eager girls that they'll make their move once Mina go out again, with Sana eagerly adding that she'll work with their disguises for the meantime, Tzuyu waited, all the while subconsciously hoping that she won't have to resort to stalking her girlfriend.

But when she saw Mina again later on, looking hurried as she pick up her bag and wear her shoes, she internally sighed, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Going out again?" she asked lightly as she padded closer to Mina who is checking herself in front of the mirror.

Mina nodded, her hands busy fixing her already flawless hair. "Yes. Just some shopping."

As Tzuyu quietly observe the other girl, the love of her life, she can't help but fondly smile. "I love you," she breathed, feeling a mixture of affection tainted by a smidge of apprehension. "So much."

Mina paused before turning towards Tzuyu. "I love you, too," she replied in a soft voice, almost in a whisper, her face full of familiar warmth and affection.

Then she walked close to Tzuyu and circled her arms around the younger girl. She looked up to Tzuyu with a fond smile before standing on her toes and giving the the younger girl a loving peck on the lips. "See you later?"

Tzuyu just nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak, before smiling and hugging the other girl closer.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, with Tzuyu not wanting to let Mina go. But when they finally parted, the older girl gave a peck on her cheek before walking away and out of the door.

Tzuyu stayed on her spot and stared at the closed door. And after a shake of her head, she walked towards the hallway and into one of the rooms.

"Let's go," she told the two older girls who are surrounded with various clothes littered on the floor and, strangely enough, some colored wigs atop the bed.

Momo, who was holding a faux-leather jacket, looked up before grinning at her. "It's showtime."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Are you sure about these disguises, unnie?" Tzuyu hissed as she awkwardly rearranged her blonde wig.

"Positive," Sana answered from behind her iPad. She is wearing a pair of huge but fashionable sunglasses, her wig pitch black and very long—reminiscent of Momo's hair in the past.

The black tint is also enough to hide her flitting eyes as she glance at Mina's table every few seconds of so. "No one has seen you with blonde hair so it's perfect for you," she explained further as she glance towards Mina again who has her back facing their way.

"But wouldn't Mina notice? Tzuyu's height is not exactly inconspicuous," a short-haired Momo grumbled from her seat, seemingly in a bad mood since Sana stopped her from donning a pink wig earlier. "Once Mina turn around, we'll get caught."

"She won't turn around," Sana reassured as she lazily thumb through the iPad, succeeding in being inconspicuous in Tzuyu's opinion. "Mina is used to being unnoticed by most people so she's not exactly paranoid of her surroundings."

Tzuyu, despite herself, nodded in agreement at Sana's smart assessment. She then thrum her fingers on the table, acting as casual as she could, all the while glancing at Mina's every now and then from behind her lenseless glasses.

"Maybe she just wants to eat," Momo casually offered after a while. They've been sitting and waiting for half an hour now and there yet a sign of anything unusual. "Maybe there's nothing to see here at all," she added as she spooned a bite of her pasta that she ordered a few minutes ago.

"Nope. She's definitely waiting for someone," Sana countered, not even looking at Mina's way, as she eat one of Momo's garlic bread. "She hasn't ordered yet and she keeps looking at her phone."

Tzuyu, who is keeping her head turned to Sana while smiling and nodding, subtly glanced at Mina in her periphery. She noticed how Mina kept thumbing through her phone while sighing softly. Even with her back on them, Tzuyu can see that the older girl is showing signs of impatience.

And Tzuyu doesn't know what to feel about that.

"Someone's coming!" Sana suddenly hissed as she casually pick another bread, her expression so relaxed that Tzuyu momentarily got confused at the enthusiasm in her voice. "It's a girl!"

"Wait..." Momo drawled softly, her fork midair as she regard the incoming, smiling girl. "Isn't that..."

 _Elkie?_ Tzuyu thought, surprised and taken back, as she regard her friend who is wearing an apologetic smile while sitting opposite of Mina. _What the hell is going on?_

"This is unexpected," Sana whispered, her expression visibly surprised as she keep her head down. "Do you know about this, Tzuyu?"

"No," Tzuyu muttered as she look on, observing as her friend flagged a waiter with a friendly smile. "No, I don't."

"Now this is interesting."

"Turn around," Sana hissed at Momo who is now blatantly staring at the table with her mouth slightly open in curiosity. "Just listen. We're close enough to hear their conversation. It's why I specifically picked this booth."

So they just kept quiet, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, as they listen to the surprisingly audible conversation from the next table.

"Sorry I'm late," Tzuyu heard Elkie say, still smiling an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Mina said, her tone light and friendly. Even with her back towards them, Tzuyu can clearly picture the smile on Mina's face. "I wasn't waiting that long."

"She waited for half an hour," Momo whispered in amusement as they listen on. "Mina is really too polite for her own good."

While Sana shushed Momo again without looking up, Tzuyu saw and heard Elkie chuckle. 

"What did you tell Tzuyu?" Tzuyu, despite herself, perked up at the mention of her name.

"Shopping," Mina answered as her hand pick up the fork beside her. "I'll do it later so it's not exactly a lie."

 _So she's really been lying to me all this time,_ Tzuyu thought, unsure of what to feel. But she still listened on, noticing how Elkie nodded in mild amusement.

"I kinda feel bad for doing this behind her back."

"I know." Mina paused for a second before chuckling and Tzuyu noticed the nervous tinge in her voice. "And she'll be surprised for sure if she finds out about us."

Elkie chuckled. "It's surprising even for me," she said, her expression gentle and her smile fond. "I never thought we'll get along this well."

"Me, too." And as the two continue to eat quietly, with Elkie smiling every now and, the three girls who are listening intently are now frozen in shock, uncomprehending but knowing the possible implication of what they've just heard.

"This... is _definitely_ surprising."

Sana gave Momo a look but the older girl continued on, her expression thoughtful. "And kinda ironic considering that Mina is really, _really_ jealous of Elkie. She complained to us a few times, you know?"

"Not now, Momo!"

"But it's true. And it's not like it's a secret, anyway. Everyone knows about it including our managers."

And as Momo continue to talk about Mina's well-known jealousy, with Sana shushing her and telling her that it's not the right time to talk about it, Tzuyu will just keep quiet as she stare at the two girls at the next table, not even bothering with being inconspicuous anymore.

"You know, this is like those plot twists in Nayeon-unnie's dramas."

"Shut up, Momo!" Sana hissed with widened eyes before yelping softly when she felt movements under her.

"Tzuyu! What are you doing?!"

Tzuyu, who went under the booth's table to take off her wig, resurfaced again while hastily fixing her ruffled hair. "I'm going over there."

Sana gasped quietly. "You can't make a scene!"

"Stay here." Tzuyu stood up and maneuvered her way out the booth, ignoring Sana who is hissing about confronting Mina later in the privacy of their dorm, before walking towards Mina and Elkie.

 _I can't believe this is happening,_ she thought as she walk closer, her heart beating louder and louder with every step.

"Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu smiled tersely to her friend who is looking up at her surprise. And hearing her name, Mina slightly jumped, startled, before snapping her head towards her.

"Tzuyu?" Mina gasped softly, her mouth slightly agape in apparent surprise. Tzuyu closely observe her, noticing the subtle shifting of emotions that most would fail to notice, and saw the emotion that she was hoping _not_ to see:

Guilt.

"Why are you here?" Elkie asked with a strangely nervous chuckle, one hand picking up a glass of water and sipping on it. Tzuyu didn't immediately answer as she stare at Mina, feeling her chest constrict as the older girl refuses to meet her eyes.

"Just passing by," Tzuyu explained with a forced light tone, her chest constricting further when Mina continued to sit stil, unmoving, as one hand fidget with the fork. So without any prompt, she picked up the chair near her and maneuvered it so it would face the two seated girls.

"I see you're already acquianted with each other," she commented as soon as she sat down, her tone light in contrast to the intense gaze she's giving at the two.

"We've met a few times," Elkie answered with another chuckle, eyes flitting towards Mina who is still keeping quiet.

"I see." Tzuyu smiled tersely again to her friend before turning to Mina. "Is Elkie the one you've been talking to lately?"

"Yes," Mina answered with nod, her hand continued to fidget.

"We've talked a few time, yes," Elkie explained when it seems like the older girl is not going to add anything. "Just chatting, you know."

Tzuyu just nodded to her friend's way before turning to Mina again. "And why didn't you tell me about it?" she asked, softly and gently, hoping to hear some explanation that won't cause her heart to break.

"We're going to tell you," Elkie explained with a nervous chuckle, her eyes flitting again towards Mina who is now looking at Tzuyu with a guilt-ridden expression. "We're just, you know, waiting for the right time."

"And _when_ is the right time?"

"Your birthday," Mina answered in a soft, nervous voice. She continued to look guiltily at Tzuyu before adding, "we're going to tell you on your birthday."

Tzuyu nodded calmly, not expressing the words she wanted to say as millions of conflicting thoughts raced through her head. And when those thoughts finally convalescent into one idea, she took a deep, calming breath before giving a resigned sigh.

"Seems cruel to tell me on my birthday that you are cheating on me with Elkie, Mina." And with that, Tzuyu immediately stood up and walked away, not trusting herself to remain calm anymore. She ignored Mina's and Elkie's calls as she walk towards the automatically sliding doors and into the restaurant's parking lot.

And because Tzuyu moved too suddenly and too quickly, it took Elkie and Mina a few seconds to analyze and comprehend what she has said. But when they finally did, their eyes simultaneously widened as they both gasp in horror, their expression a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"Did I hear it right? Did she _actually_ say that you're cheating on her?" Elkie scrunched her face, visibly offended at the idea. "With me?"

Mina, speechless, just slowly nodded in reply.

"Why would she think that? She _knows_ I'm straight. I told her like a hundred times."

Mina opened her mouth before closing it again, her mind connecting dots and facts.

"After all the trouble I went through in making a reservation for her birthday? She's going to accuse me, a _straight_ girl, of something like that?"

Mina just absentmindedly nodded, her eyebrows furrowed as she kept thinking back.

"And after all the trouble _you_ went through in organizing the surprise party, she'll just barge in and accuse you, accuse _us_ , of something like that?"

"She has no idea," Mina reasoned in a whisper. "She has no idea," she repeated, now louder, when she finally connected the dots, the facts, and the events that led to an unlikely, but objectively logical, conclusion.

"I have to talk to her," Mina stated after a while as she excuse herself from the other girl who keeps on rambling and complaining. "This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Wait, Mina-unnie! I'm coming with you!" After hurriedly settling their bill, Elkie rushed to follow Mina who is strutting determinedly towards the door. "I need to give Tzuyu a slap."

And as the two jog towards the exit, with Elkie repeatedly asking for Mina's permission to slap her girlfriend, the two remaining girls, who were watching everything intently, both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Should we follow them?" Momo asked after a few minutes of silence.

The other girl shook her head. "This is the part where they actually talk about what's going on," she explained as she pick a garlic bread from Momo's plate. "It's none of our business anymore."

Momo hummed in agreement as she chewed. "So what are we going to do now?"

Sana hummed in thought for a while. And as she chew, she looked at Momo with a wide grin. "Since we're already here, let's just have a date. What do you think?"

After Sana flagged a nearby waiter to order for the both of them, both started chatting about the earlier events. And when the orders came, they both ate in peace, assured that this misunderstanding is not enough to break Mina and Tzuyu's relationship.

* * *

_This is just a dream. Or a nightmare. I'm probably having a nightmare right now._

Tzuyu paced the concrete floor before impatiently looking at her phone. She has texted their manager to pick her up and he replied that it'll take him ten minutes.

Ten minutes is not long. But considering her current mood, the three minutes that already passed by is enough to make her impatient.

And as she debate with herself about hailing a cab instead, she heard several footsteps behind her.

"Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu froze at the sound of the familiar, soft voice. She quickly turned right and left, considering her options, before hiding behind one of the nearby cars.

"Hey, Tzuyu! Are you here?"

 _Great, she brought her new girlfriend,_ she thought, frowning at the sight of Elkie who stood beside Mina, both looking around the parking lot while calling out Tzuyu's name.

 _Elkie is pretty but I'm taller, Mina,_ she thought as she continue to frown at the two who are now whispering to each other about things she can't hear.

As Tzuyu continue to glare at the two, she idly noticed Mina fishing her phone from her coat's pocket.

**_Riiinnnggg..._ **

"Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu fumbled with her phone as it continue to ring, cursing under her breath about forgetting to turn it on vibrate.

"Come out, baby. Let's talk."

 _Great, she just used the 'B' word,_ she mumbled under her breath with a frustrated sigh, aware that Mina will only call her by that pet name whenever they're being intimate or whenever the older girl wants Tzuyu to give her full, undivided attention to her.

 _No, Tzuyu. Don't fall for it,_ she said to herself when she felt her body automatically responding to the pet name. So she tried to hunch back down again before an obviously annoyed voice called out, making her freeze.

"Step away from that car, Chou Tzuyu."

When Tzuyu didn't move nor answer, Elkie sighed in annoyance before continuing. "We can see the top of your head, you giant freak."

Deciding to just give up and just get it over it, Tzuyu peeked from her spot before fully stepping out. "I'm just waiting for the car," she deadpanned, her face void of any expression. "Manager-nim will be here in," she glanced at her phone to check the time, "two minutes."

"That's okay. That's plenty enough time for me to say this." Elkie then strutted towards Tzuyu, her face stern and her lips set in a stony line. "Mina-unnie is _not_ cheating on you with me. You understand?"

"That is not what you said earlier."

"We didn't say anything at all!"

"Elkie." Mina gave Elkie a smile when the frowning girl turned to look at her. "Thank you but I think I got it from here."

Elkie just stared at Mina, seemingly unsure, before giving a firm nod. "Just update me later," she simply said before walking away as the awaited car finally pulled through at the parking lot.

"You seem close now," Tzuyu commented as both of them got inside. She sat at the very back out of habit and Mina sat beside her, her usual space, while being conscious of leaving a small space between them.

Mina just nodded in response as she buckle in. And without any word, she reached around Tzuyu to buckle _her_ in, ignoring the small sound of protest from the younger girl. "Your friend is a good person," she said after straightening up.

Tzuyu laughed sarcastically. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Tzuyu." Tzuyu turned to look at Mina and saw the mildly exasperated smile on her face. "Will you let me explain first? Please?"

Tzuyu sighed before nodding. "Go ahead."

Mina took a big breath before sighing. She then looked at Tzuyu, regarding her with an odd look, before starting. "I hate Elkie."

Tzuyu snapped her head towards Mina, her mouth agape and her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Well, obviously not anymore." Mina chuckled, shaking her head, before looking at Tzuyu with a lopsided smile. "But I hated her in the past."

She chuckled again as she turn her body sideways to face Tzuyu. She then rested her head at the seat, still smiling her lopsided smile, before continuing. "Do you know why I hated her?"

Tzuyu wordlessly shook her head.

"Because I'm so in love with you." Mina giggled when Tzuyu made a confused sound. "I am so, _so_ in love with you that I am so, _so_ jealous of Elkie."

"And I know it's not right," she added in a soft voice. "It's unfair for me to hate someone I haven't even met and who is obviously important to you." Mina sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled a guilty smile. "So I initiated contact with Elkie and befriended her. And here we are."

"But that doesn't answer anything," Tzuyu interrupted, confused, and Mina stopped talking and just looked as she patiently wait for the younger girl to continue. "Why all the secrecy? I could've just introduce you to her."

"Because I didn't want to see you two together," Mina simply said, unsmiling, and Tzuyu noticed a hint of that odd expression she used to see whenever Elkie is being mentioned.

The older girl then closed her eyes. She took a breath, held it for a few seconds, before breathing out and opening her eyes again. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to rein in my jealousy if I see you with her," she finished before smiling again, the odd expression now gone.

Tzuyu nodded before looking forward and away from Mina. She just looked on, contemplating, before asking. "But what's the worst you can do?" She then turned back to Mina with a quirked eyebrow. "You're not a violent person, Mina. You don't even like confrontations."

Mina stared at Tzuyu for a long time, her eyes soft but subdued. "Yes. But I would've made you choose instead." With a sigh, her lips curled up in a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "And I didn't want that to happen."

The two of them stared at each other, both quiet, both busy with their thoughts, when Tzuyu broke the silence with a question. "Why didn't you just tell me all this?"

At that, Mina carefully unbuckled her seatbelt. And without another word, she moved closer to Tzuyu and cuddled with her. "Because I didn't want you to choose."

"Why?" Tzuyu circled her arms around Mina as the older girl bury her head at the crook of Tzuyu's neck. "You know I'll choose you over her," she muttered, one hand raising to idly stroke Mina's hair.

"But you won't _want_ to choose," Mina replied with a muffled voice before raising her head to look at Tzuyu. "The reason I went behind your back is to confront my jealousy on my own so you won't be forced to do something you don't want to do." She then nuzzled Tzuyu's neck and gave the area a soft kiss. "I don't want you to hate me for it."

"I could never hate you."

Tzuyu felt the vibration of Mina's giggle and she can't help but playfully roll her eyes, understanding the reason behind the reaction. "What happened earlier is _not_ hate. That's just me being impulsive. But even then, I didn't hate you. I couldn't hate you."

"I know." Mina tightened her arms around Tzuyu before sighing. "And I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

"And I'm sorry for making you feel terrible all these times."

"It's okay. I think I'm over my jealousy now." Mina paused, considering, before chuckling. "But just with Elkie. I'm not yet sure about the others."

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What others?"

Mina just chuckled before humming, not saying another word. Tzuyu sighed playfully before kissing the older girl's hair, laughing at their manager when he coughed out loud before asking them if they're finally done having their lover's quarrel.

"I have another question." Mina looked up at Tzuyu who is slightly frowning in thought. "Why do you look so guilty and nervous back at the restaurant? You and Elkie?" The younger girl then turned to look at Mina who has an odd twinkle in her eyes. "Is there something else I should know about?"

"Nothing." When Tzuyu squinted her eyes suspiciously, Mina laughed before giving the younger girl a peck on her lips. "Just remember that I'm not cheating on you, okay?"

And as the two continue to cuddle, with Mina recounting her moments and conversations with Elkie to Tzuyu, the younger girl will laugh and giggle, now feeling calm and relaxed and, most importantly, loved.

* * *

"Ketchup? But why ketchup?"

Chaeyoung shrugged. "Something about red being the color of love and war? I'm not sure. Tzuyu can be weirdly poetic sometimes."

"She _is_ weird. Period." Nayeon flick her hair behind her. "But I respect her for it."

"You're _way_ weirder than her, unnie."

"Exactly."

And as Elkie continue to listen to Chaeyoung and Nayeon's stories, Tzuyu will look around the room, feeling happy and elated at the sight of the people enjoying themselves at her birthday party.

"Thank you for this." Tzuyu gave Mina a kiss on her head before smiling fondly at the proud-looking girl. "You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to surprise you," Mina explained sweetly as she cling onto Tzuyu. "And now you know the other reason why I'm being secretive."

Tzuyu just chuckled in reply.

And as everyone partied on, Tzuyu will look around, smiling as everyone chatted with each other. Seeing everyone in one room, all her friends and all her members, is making her happy.

And as two cakes were brought in, Tzuyu will laugh at the first one: a cake done in a weird but charming mishmash of Yoda and Hulk who are having an arm wrestling.

"That's from me!"

"Elkie! The first rule of pranking is to never admit that you did it!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Tzuyu will just shake her head as Nayeon continue to enumerate all the supposed rules, with Elkie nodding intently while typing furiously on her phone as she take notes.

"And this is from me," Mina whispered in her ear as another cake is brought in: this one a beautifully decorated one filled with colorful flowers artistically placed around the cake.

"I helped design it," Chaeyoung will proudly state with a raised hand and Tzuyu will thank her friend as she admire the beautiful swirling of pastel colors and the unique but complementary smattering of shapes here and there.

And as everyone gather around to sing her a birthday song before chanting for her to blow the candles and to make a wish, Tzuyu will close her eyes as she think of one.

But when she opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of Myoui Mina, she will remember the wish that she made years ago that came true.

So when she blew the candles, she just wished for _that_ wish to continue forever.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I was thinking of posting this on Tzuyu's birthday but I finished it _way_ earlier than expected (cuz quarantine). So here yah go.


End file.
